


Небо принадлежит мне / The Sky is Mine

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Branddon Sanderson
Genre: Fanart, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: — Ты послал его в небо на смерть, убийца, — сказал Каладин. С его губ слетал штормсвет. — Но небо и ветра принадлежат мне. Они мои по праву, и твоя жизнь — тоже. (c) "Слова Сияния"“You sent him to the sky to die, assassin,” Kaladin said, Stormlight puffing from his lips, “but the sky and the winds are mine. I claim them, as I now claim your life.” (c) Words of Radiance
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: визуал G-T





	Небо принадлежит мне / The Sky is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> © @nny


End file.
